


surprise at home

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, NOT NTR, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Naruto arrives early, and finds his wife in a compromising position. Naturally, he joined them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters  
This story is based on a commission made by Problem8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is a rewrite of my first fic after I noticed how much of a mess it was.
> 
> There are probably mistakes, but hopefully is better than before.
> 
> I'll publish the chapter of the last poll winner as soon as I can; Studying takes all of my free time.

The day at the office was exhausting, the documents just kept on coming his wrist hurts from signing too many papers. Naruto just wanted to get home and eat a delicious dinner made by his wife and relax watching television with her.

Boruto's on a school trip and Himawari's sleeping at her grandpa's house, training to wake up the Byakugan.

Finally getting home, he opened the grating that separated the street from the garden, and walked through it until he reached his home's door.

"I'm home!" The Hokage announced loudly his arrival.

No one answered, so the blond thought his wife's gone. But that seems unlikely, the light's still on and the pots weren't empty, with dinner half cooked up.

"_She's probably upstairs." _Naruto mused, walking up the stairs; maybe she's sleeping, or felt a little under the weather and wanted to rest a little.

As he approached the second floor, strange sounds caught his attention and finding it weird, he picked up the pace. Being a few inches from the door of his room, he heard moans coming from inside.

It's his wife voice.

Naruto's maybe clueless most of the time, but he's not as stupid as he acts. He knows very well what is happening in their room, but far from feeling angry or indignant, these sounds made him have a hard on.

Turning the knob very gently and pushing the door so delicately that not even the wind moves when doing so, the shinobi left a small opening to see though the door, to watch what's happening inside.

X – X – X – X – X

"Ha...yes...deeper…please." Hinata moaned, mounting her lover and feeling his pale hand on her breasts, molding them as he pleased. "Harder…Toneri-kun."

The man just smiled, pinching her nipples and drawing out a bigger moan, his penis stretching her womanhood just _right._

She really shouldn't be doing this, cheating on her husband, but she just can't _stop_.

It started as a whim, back when she was tired of him never being home, always busy, not paying attention to her. It's been so long since he's touched her, and she felt lonely. Her needs overpowered her…

And now she finds herself bouncing up and down on the white-haired man, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

X – X – X – X – X

_She's not really sure how exactly this affair with Toneri started, a moment of weakness that even now she doesn't regret. One day he appeared out of the blue, to give her son advice about his special eyes. She invited him to her home, and they just started to talk._

_His handsome face, his sly words and the loneliness she felt were a bad combination. One moment they were calmly talking, the next she was on the table, spreading her legs as the Otsutsuki filled her to the brim. He dominated her; his rough hands handled her body as if she was a whore, filling her pussy with his cum._

_Hinata felt horrible, and kicked him out right after that, trying to think what she would tell her husband. Luckily, for her, Naruto had a problem at the office, and didn't come home that day, and her children were with her father training. The bluenette didn't sleep that night, trying to forget everything, ashamed about what she did and that she enjoyed it._

"_I'm horrible." Hinata thought glumly, hating herself. But her biggest problem was that as she remembered her tryst with the man, her hands went on their own for her vagina, already wet for the naughty thoughts._

_When Naruto arrived home the next day, she practically attacked him, tearing his clothes apart. Hinata screamed as they laid together like when they were just married, the blonde impaling her on his big dick, just as lustful as she felt._

_After they fucked, for the woman couldn't say they made love, she rested atop his husband, wondering why she didn't feel guilty anymore._

_Toneri visited her again, and again, and always when she was alone. And she always welcomed him into her home, enjoying the thrill._

_The Otsutsuki's just as good as her husband, with the stamina to match. They did it everywhere, from the kitchen, to the living to the bedroom. He took her ass for the first time in the shower; her screams muffled by his mouth, while he pinned her to the wall, her ass jiggling with each thrust._

_Of course, she tried everything they did with her husband, who luckily was oblivious to her infidelity. Now that she didn't feel neglected, it's like a whole new world just opened its doors for her, and she needed to continue exploring._

X – X – X – X – X

Hinata was really happy with this new routine, her lover on the day and her husband on the night, fulfilling desires she didn't know she had.

Now, as she bounced her hips up and down, the man's thick prick filling her pussy, she thanked the gods with this chance, her lover wrapping his arms around her and drawing her towards him, French kissing her, his hips slamming upward, balls hitting her round bottom.

"I won't ever get bored of this ass." Toneri moved his hands downwards, grabbing her asscheeks and spreading them apart, marveling at their softness. "I hope you prepared yourself because…" He gripped them, hard. "I will fill your little asshole with my cum."

"Don't be…so-so…" The gorgeous Hyuuga said between moans. "…so crude."

"You say that but I feel your cunt tighten around my cock." He spanked her a few times, enjoying the look of ecstasy on his princess. "Tell me what you really want."

"I wan-kyaa!" she tried to say something, but Toneri hit a pleasure spot and made her shriek.

"Tell me Hime…" The man stopped thrusting, content with letting them woman take the lead.

And take the lead she did. Hinata bounced up and down on her lover, all while staring at her lover in the eyes, working up the courage to say what she desires.

"My butt." She then began to roll her hips, still impaled on his thick cock. "Please, Toneri-kun…" She kissed him in the jaw, getting shivers when his hands left her backside and massaged her back. "Fuck my ass."

Too absorbed in their pleasure, neither descendants of Hamura noticed the person peeking at them through the door.

X – X – X – X – X

Naruto was shocked to find this, his wife cheating on him with a strange man. Though, noticing the paleness of the man made him remember an old foe-

"_Wait, its Toneri!"_ The Otsutsuki who kidnapped Hinata a few years ago and fought him on the moon! That same Otsutsuki has his cock up her wife's cunt right now!

Now, the normal thing would be him being furious and attacking the asshole that caused them so many problems in the past, but his legs didn't move and his hardening manhood throbbed in his pants. His mind was divided, he didn't feel betrayed like he should have, and He mused that he will b concerned about that fact later.

His hand disappeared under his pants, and the blonde slowly jerked himself off, staring at his wife's bouncing ass.

\- Ah! Ah! It's so good! Ahhh! - Hinata moaned while moving her ass up and down frantically, her warm hole taking the long prick with ease.

Toneri's hands gripped her rear hard; marking her asscheeks with his fingers as his hands switched from her ass to her back, the voluptuous woman kissed him as she takes every thrust the man made.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered, masturbating at the sight.

Naruto had never expected to see his wife cheating on him with another man. Sure, she was getting a lot more active recently in bed, and he thought she enjoyed their coupling, her screams and orgasms couldn't be faked, but…

The Shinobi couldn't recognize his wife, she looked like another woman, or maybe...he didn't pleasure her as she wanted?

"_No."_ He discarded that thought, never having been a person with low self-esteem. He would _talk _with Hinata later, but he's a hard on to take care of.

So, Naruto being who he was decided to act instead of think, and hearing her wife wanting a cock in her puckered hole…

With a mix of anger and excitement, he opened the door and, taking advantage of his great speed, He ran to the bed before either of them could react and pinned down Hinata against her lover.

"Na ... Naruto-kun!" the woman shouted a little surprised but mostly scared. "This is not what it...! Let me explain!"

The worst thing happened! Her husband just found her cheating on him, what will he do?

Hinata's surprised when he didn't scream at them upset, and rightly so, but her eyes widened when she felt a thick cock poking at her rosebud. Naruto spread his wife's cheeks with his bandaged hand to have an easier access and bottomed out in her ass with a single thrust, filling her like never before!

"Fuck, oh gods!" Hinata screamed very unladylike, feeling filled to the max, her holes feeling every inch of the men's dicks. Her arms lost their strength for a moment and she fell on her lover, who wisely stayed quiet, knowing the situation they're in.

The room went silent, only filled with the woman's moans, breasts rubbing Toneri's chest with each deep breath the woman took.

"Hinata…"The Hokage began to say, pretty calm all things considered; as if his wife isn't on another' man cock, and his cock isn't invading her insanely tight ass. "We'll talk later, alright?"- Grabbing her chin, the man turned her head to look into her eyes, and _seeing _the lust in her pale orbs. "Now…you'll be a whore for me, so start moving."

Really surprised, Hinata moved her hips again, now having Toneri's cock in her cunt and her husband's in the ass. Both the ninja and the alien rammed into her hard, as if they're competing with each on who makes her feel better.

"Do you like it?"Naruto whispered into her ear, pressing his chest to her back, pinning her against Toneri. "Having two cocks at once?" Neither man has any intention of slowing down, so she's overwhelmed by the dual sensations.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!" His wife replied, moaning loudly and discarding the fear that Naruto may be upset at her "It's…ha…ha…it feels so good!" She will worry about her marriage later. "I love your dicks!" Now she will just enjoy the double fucking.

The hokage just grinned, feeling her ass grip his prick like a glove, trying to milk him dry. It's weird feeling another man's cock, separated by a thin membrane, but he will worry about his old foe later.

Apparently, the alien didn't feel any resentment towards the ninja either, and showed it by grabbing Hinata's asscheeks and separating them a little to allow the blond better access to the Hyuuga's tight ass.

Naruto kissed his wife's shoulders and neck, marking her with hickeys. For his part, Toneri brought his face to her big tits and kissed them, sucking on her nipples like a baby.

"Nnghnn." Hinata complained, although, maybe complaining is not the right word, since she is enjoying herself as she never had before.

And not only her, both men were grunting while they picked up the pace, now used to her tightness, fully intent in screwing her brains out.

Seizing her by her large breasts, the blonde pulled her toward him, muffling her screams with his mouth. The albino was annoyed at the action, having been enjoying the Hyuuga's round tits, but rolled with it and joined his former love rival in molding the fleshy mounds.

Hinata screamed loudly in her husband's mouth, still bouncing on their cocks and feeling their hands manhandle her breasts, until she felt the blond pull out of her abused asshole.

"Wha-?" Suddenly, the love of her life stood on the bed, dick proudly displayed in front of her red face.

"C'mon dear." He lightly slapped her face with his cock. "You know what to do."

The woman didn't hesitate. Still riding the Otsutsuki, who now had her tits all to himself, swallowed the dick in her mouth, whipping up and down, taking the cock deep into her throat.

"Hinata, Don't forget about me."Toneri said, slapping her breasts and trying his best to ignore the sight of Naruto's balls above him. "You know why I came here for."

Hinata understood what he wants, and she rose a bit, pulling the Otsutsuki's dick out of her twat, lubed by her juices, and guided it with her right hand at the crack of her bum, sitting on his manhood and taking his whole prick with ease.

"Damn, you really like it up the ass Hime." He commented, smirking at her while he

She didn't answer, with her mouth filled with her husband's length, but slapped Toneri for the cheeky comment, not really denying it. The woman forced her way down on the prick, taking every inch on her bum as she moves up and down.

Hinata hugged her village leader by the waist, swallowing his dick until the tip of her nose sinked into his pubic hair and her lower lip came into contact with his testicles. Moving her head from front to back at full speed, the kunoichi moved between the two dicks as much as she could.

"Hinata...today you're…you're just amazing." Naruto praised her, truly surprised, since his wife had never given him a blowjob like that. Though she came to love anal sex, she was always quite shy with the thought of oral pleasure, and felt embarrassed just by the thought of it.

That was not the case today.

Hinata took on both cocks like she was a skilled whore from Kumo, or the former Mizukage on a normal weekend. The mother of two licked the cock in her mouth while she deepthroated the blond, and bounced on the cock in her ass as hard as she can, helped by the hands of her loved on her healthy hips.

"I'm gonna do your cunt now." Naruto declared, and Hinata complied immediately.

Still aroused, Hinata stopped riding her lover and kissing the prick's tip in front of her, and then she got up and moved to the side, getting on all fours to suck her lover's dong to the hilt, drawing a groan out of him.

Her husband quickly got behind her and filled her needy pussy, making her moan around the dick in her mouth, with the Otsutsuki caressing her hair and patting her cheek.

"Damn Hinata, you're such a slut." The Hokage said, surprised to have insulted his wife in that way, but not really regretting it.

To his surprise, Hinata didn't seem offended by it, and just kept moving just like seconds ago, maybe even faster, spitroasted by her two men. Naruto took that as permission to not only fuck her like a whore, but treat her like one. Still pounding her cunt, The Uzumaki spanked her hard and rubbed her clit, making her shiver and choke on Toneri's dick.

The time to cum came for both men, who couldn't resist anymore, and both did it at the same time, weirdly so.

The Otsutsuki's cum filled the ninja's mouth, who swallowed it all, while her husband's released his load into her ass. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head while she squirted all over the bed and her lover's legs.

With both men pulling out of the satisfied woman, the three remained still for a couple of minutes, trying to regain their breaths and get a second wing after such intense orgasms.

"I can't resist anymore." As if she was his woman, the Otsutsuki grabbed Hinata and quickly put her on the bed facing him.

He sat on top of her stomach, putting his dick between the woman's big tits, using them to pleasure himself; his balls hit her breasts with each thrust, making the woman giggle and help him, pressing her breasts together to press his cock.

"Be gentler, those tits are mine to fuck." Naruto joked, amused at the action, knowing that his wife _does_ have great knockers. Not wanting to be excluded, he spread his wife's legs and quickly sinked his cock into her wet pussy, matching Toneri's rhythm as the albino moved between the bluenette's jugs.

"I hope you forgive me for fucking your wife." The Otsutsuki jokingly said to the Hokage, without turning to look at him, or stop thrusting into the woman's chest. "She's is just amazing." Hinata licked the tip of his prick, shrieking each time her husband hit a sensitive spot.

Naruto didn't give him the satisfaction of replying back, but admitting that he's right, Hinata is the best. Two sounds rumbled in the room, the one produced by the pelvis of the ninja crashing against the thighs of Hinata and the one produced by the pelvis of the alien hitting those round tits of her.

Just like before, both guys couldn't continue anymore, and orgasmed at the same time, again. Hinata received her husband's jizz inside her womb for the second time, and yelped when her lover's cum bathed her face.

The kunoichi, still sensitive, shivered as her juices mixed with the blonde's cum, falling on the bed when he pulled out.

Anyone would be tired by this point, but they aren't; the heirs of the sage and the guardian had more than enough energy to keep going…and Hinata _needed _cock now.

"Open your mouth." Toneri demanded, while on his knees next to her head.

Hinata immediately sucked his long penis, gagging with every thrust the man made. Her appetite for cock was voracious at this point, her lust overwhelming her, and she didn't see how she could go back to being the pure wife she was.

Naruto hardly recognized her anymore, but that's not a bad thing; On the contrary, he liked the change, seeing Hinata as whore starved for cock was something he didn't know he wanted but damn, does he need it.

"Look at you, sucking his cock like that, what a bitch my wife is..." Naruto told her, worked up by the sight. His wife didn't answer, mouth busy and all, but she turned her eyes towards him and smiled, clearly happy.

The Hokage came closer and, sitting on her chest, he grabbed his wife's milk jugs and rubbed his thick cock with them, uncaring of the fluids covering them.

Hinata felt the hot and hard phallus of her husband sliding between her breasts and she couldn't be happier; she had the chance to have sex with another man, and then her husband joined them as the men double team her.

The ninja didn't realize, but now her sexual desires are as big as Naruto's chakra and now, there are so many things she would like to try.

"Hinata, do it yourself." Naruto said, letting go of her tits and taking hold of her shoulders to thrust into her bust.

The woman grabbed her knockers and shook them around his prick, while still blowing her lover off, closing her eyes as both men get rougher and rougher with her body.

Naruto, holding her by the shoulders, moved his hips faster, his dick hitting her chin as he panted. "Ha….fuck…I love your fucking tits!" he said between gasps.

"Yeah, her tits are the best." Toneri commented. "But her mouth is great too." He patted her cheek, muffling her gasps with his dick deep in her throat.

The Otsutsuki took her by the back of her head and pressed her beautiful face against his crotch. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as he picked up the pace, fucking her face as if her mouth was a pussy. "Damn, I love your pretty mouth." he whispered.

Hinata didn't feel much pleasure from this, but if she could make her men happy, then so be it. Closing her eyes, she moved her mouth to give Toneri a better blowjob, and tightened her grip around her boobs, and made her husband yelp for the sudden pressure.

After a few minutes, both men decided to exchange places. Getting up, the blond moved to the other side of Hinata's head and slapped her face, showing his cock like it was a treat.

Hinata devoured her husband's dong, while the alien's went and rested on her stomach, exploring the space between her big tits. All of them were sweating madly; making her breast have a delicious friction for the Otsutsuki to enjoy, while she worshiped her Hokage's prick now that she got used to have a cock in her mouth.

"We should have…done this…ha…before." Naruto told Hinata, who just grinned on her treat. "God! You had never sucked me like that!"

Toneri wasn't idle either; while Naruto pleasured himself with his wife's throat, the man switched between thrusting into Hinata's cleavage, and pull on her nipples and slap her breasts, fascinated on how his fingers mark the woman's skin.

But he still isn't satisfied; he wanted to fuck her ass all night long, so that's what he will do.

"Hey." Naruto complained when Toneri suddenly lifted Hinata, getting her on her knees between the men. Hinata's hands quickly found their cocks to jerk them off, quieting the blond's complaints.

Both men quickly grabbed their tits, sucking on her nipples and making her giggle, while she played with their cocks and balls, feeling hands groping her butt and teasing her anus.

Toneri quickly lied on the bed, dick up, ready to continue with the fucking.

"Come here Hime." He ordered, making Naruto chuckle, amused by him demanding something on his house, and slapping Hinata on the rear, the blond let his wife mount her lover.

"Don't be so rude, Toneri-kun." The woman said amused, while she cleaned her chest and face of cum. After doing that, she mounted the white-haired men reverse cowgirl style, biting her lips when she felt his cock rub her lower lips.

"You say that but you seem so wet." He said in her ear, teasing her with his prick. "Does it excite you to have your husband watching get fucked?"

"It seems that way." Naruto laughed. "My wife is a little slut."

"Mouu, Don't tease me." Hinata said. "I don-"

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted when Toneri suddenly grabbed her by the hips and impaled her ass with his thick penis making her scream in a mix of surprise and pleasure.

The woman fell onto his lover, her rear clinching around his cock as her back pressed against his chest. Hinata tried to move, but Toneri grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly, keeping her in place, so all Hinata could do was wiggle her hips, lightly moaning.

Naruto slowly jerked off watching his wife in such an obscene position, and she smiled at him. The Otsutsuki grabbed both legs of the Hyuuga with his hands, joining both hands behind the head of the kunoichi, giving the blond a clear view of her filled ass and wet pussy.

Hinata giggled as Toneri thrusted into her, slamming his cock deep into her bottom, pale eyes watching with lust as her husband jerked off at the sight of her being fucked in the ass, balls hitting her womanhood with each thrust…

Until Naruto approached them and got between her knees, the blond quickly thrusting his dick into her cunt.

"Ha! Gods yes!" The woman screamed for the double penetration, feeling both dicks thrust into her as deep as they could, her men matching their speed to ram into her at the same time.

Both men didn't have anything else to say, clenching their teeth as the tightness of Hinata's holes made them feel too good to last much fucking her.

But they do; the room echoed their grunts and her moans as the three moved as one, with the pale man releasing her legs enjoy her tits with his big hands as both guys gets balls deep into her lower holes, with the woman shaking as she tries to move between her men, marveling at how her petite body is taking on two big cocks at the same time.

The Hyuuga's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Naruto squeezed her neck, making her shiver and yell as she orgasmed, both of her abused holes tightening around the men big cocks.

Seeing how exhausted she looked, the men pulled out of Hinata and laid her on the bed, while getting on either side of her to slap her perfect breasts with their dicks.

"Oh my…" She laughed weakly at their love for her chest, feeling the cocks tremble when the rubbed against her sensitive nipples. "Please don't cum on my breasts boys…" Hinata requested them, making them look at her with the same puzzled expression, getting a giggle out of her.

"Ohh, you have a better idea then?" Naruto asked his wife, who winked at him.

"I sure do dear." Hinata replied. "I have a mouth really wanting some milk."

Both men looked at each other, bewildered at what Hinata just said. They certainly didn't expect a proper lady like Hinata to refer to their semen with such a vulgar term.

But in hindsight, no proper lady would enjoy a double fucking like Hinata just did.

"Hime, you're such a kinky minx." Toneri said while both guys moved to either side of Hinata's head.

"Yup, she sure is." Naruto agreed, done with trying to understand how slutty his wife could get; He'll just enjoy it for the night.

She smiled and opened her mouth as wide as she can while closing her eyes, both guys jerking off with her in the middle until both released their pent up cum into her pretty face.

Hinata tried to swallow all she can, and did take most of their sperm into her mouth, but part of it covered her face and hair, but she didn't mind, focusing more on not spilling any of the cum of her men.

"You know, maybe I won't kill you later teme." The blond said to his former rival in love, who just smirked at the Hokage.

"Worried that she loved my cock more?" The Otsutsuki nettled back, knowing he's playing a dangerous game, but having the first Lady of Konoha swallowing his cum does wonders for self confidence.

"Please, we both know she came because of me." Naruto's not one to concede at anything. "Your little cock was only useful as foreplay."

The man continued to take shots as Hinata was swallowing the last of the semen in her mouth. After she did that, the tired woman took a deep breath while watching the men argue like little kids and could only sigh.

How will she deal with this?

"They look so handsome." Hinata swooned when she looked at them, admiring their lean forms and their cocks still hard as both start to release a little of chakra, glowing and making her even more wet. _"Oh my, I'm acting sinfully."_

Still she needed to stop them before they fight and ruin the best night of her life. She had an idea she heard from Tsunade, but that's too dirty for a Noble clan's former heiress, but…

She already did everything a proper lady shouldn't do, why not do a fantasy of her?

"Guys, please calm down." Hinata said, while getting on all fours and crawling towards them, _knowing_ they would notice her. "I know a way to see whose best at love making." The woman went for their balls, fondling them and staring with pouty lips. "I want…"

She mouthed the words, and they couldn't believe it.

"No way." Naruto immediately declined. "I won't do that." He was getting angry, as he remembered that he should be mad at her, not enabling her wishes. "You better change-"

Hinata didn't let him finish, knowing the best way to handle her hothead husband; his cock. She suddenly took his dick in her mouth all the way to the hilt, causing Naruto to groan and stop whatever he was going to say.

She didn't ignore Toneri, now jerking his cock off and pausing to caress his prick's tip with her thin fingers.

"Why not?" Toneri shrugged. "It sounds fun, unless you're scared of lacking behind?"

"Fuck you." The Uzumaki absently replied, thrusting into his woman's mouth. "As if that'll ever happen…"

"Great." Hinata said smiling, but feeling pretty nervous. "You ju-just ha-have to let me be on-on top and…I'll do the re-rest." Such was the second thoughts she's having that her stuttering was back for a moment.

But backing out is not a choice; she just had both men agree to something they normally wouldn't do, so she _will _take the chance.

Listening to her last request, the heirs of Hamura and Hagoromo glared at each other, but complied with her whims.

They both lay on the bed and crossed their legs with the other man facing each other. Their testicles were touching and their cocks separated by a few inches made them uncomfortable, a lot.

The Hokage's wife paid them no mind, as she steeled herself and crouched above their crotches; taking both members in one hand, the Hyuuga directed both pricks to her back entrance.

"_No regrets"_ The woman took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself on their cocks, taking both in her asshole. "Damn, it feels so good!" Biting her lips, she took more and more of their lengths, almost passing out when she impaled herself fully on their thick dicks.

""FUCK!"" Both men swore at the same time, feeling the other guy's dick touching the other, but that was overshadowed by Hinata's too tight ass.

While it's difficult to move, since it was her first time doing this, none of the three can deny that it's a surprisingly pleasant experience, her asshole stretched like never before as she began to move.

"Fuck! Fuck! I have you in my ass!" Hinata lost all of whatever composure she had as she bounced up and down.

The bed was shaken by her movements, the screeching overshadowed by her screams and shrieks of pain and pleasure, as she rode both guys as fast as she could, considering her arms are shaking like a leaf.

Her two men watched her huge boobs bounce and shake, hitting her face with the strength of her movements, as she let out loud screams of enjoyment.

"Ah! Ahh! Fuck me fuck me!" She lost all reason, squirting all over her bed and the chakra users. "Naruto! Toneri! I love your…I love your cocks!"

Each of the men grabbed one of the woman's thighs, arched their backs and forgot all about the competition, deciding on just enjoying the ride. Her ass felt too good for them to last, and they kind of _guessed _that Hinata's not in any condition to decide who fucks her better.

Exploding in pleasure, Hinata grabbed her tits and plunged her fingers into them, massaging and squeezing them until she scratched them with her nails. She bit her lower lip, trying to drown her screams, but it was a futile effort.

Her pussy didn't stop squirting over the two warriors, but they ignored it, entranced by the woman, who shakes as she fell, both dicks bottomed out in her rear.

"God! Shit! Cum inside me!" Hinata rolled her hips, drawing groans out of them. "You two ... you bastards…fill my ass!" She didn't have energy to bounce anymore, but that was enough.

The tightness of her ass and the unexpected words coming out of the gorgeous woman drove them to the edge. Screaming at the same time, both guys released their milk on her sphincter, holding her legs to keep her in place and take everything they had.

The woman's ass received the biggest amount of jizz it ever had, causing her eyes to roll out of her head and her tongue hanging, until both pricks stopped twitching and releasing their sperm in her abused hole.

Hinata slowly rose, albeit with shaky legs, a large amount of semen falling from her gaping asshole as both guys pulled out of her hole.

The guys separated and lay on the bed, with Hinata falling between them, all of them completely exhausted.

Well, _almost _all of them.

Hinata slowly and gently jerked them off, trying to bring their cocks back to life.

"We're not done yet boys." Hinata smiled, not noticing how drained they looked. "We still have to see who's a better lover, don't we?"

Both men gulped.


	2. A visit to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uzumaki family gos to the moon. Boruto's not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and his characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto  
P.S:There is a new poll in my profile on FFN, about who will be chosen for the next fic, keep an eye on it.

When Naruto told him they were going to the freaking Moon to find out more about the weird eye Boruto got after the whole Momoshiki mess, the younger blond thought his dad was talking nonsense. It sounded absurd, and Boruto said so to his amused father.

Now, seeing the Earth in its entire splendor, as his little sister Himawari toured the castle of Toneri Otsutsuki carelessly, the boy had to retract his words.

Still, since Boruto arrived he has learned nothing at all. The Otsutsuki was not much help either, and his parents spent more time in the room they were given than researching with the hamburger fanatic.

"I don't even know where they are." Boruto mumbles, following his sister. Babysitting is not what he expected to do on the moon. "Where would Tou-chan and Kaa-chan be?"

Boruto couldn't find the owner of the house either. For such a sophisticated act he puts on, Toneri was a lousy host.

* * *

On the other side of the moon.

"Hgnnn!" Hinata's moans were drowned out by Toneri's penis, which penetrated her mouth as the albino held her head, directing the action and leaving her with no choice but to receive the whole length of his prick. Hinata can only rest her hands on Toneri's hips and breathe through her nose.

Although, Hinata could not move either even if she wanted to, Naruto's hands on her hips as he moved like crazy behind her, in and out of her vagina like an animal, left her without any control. Her feet on the ground were the only base she could lean on, becoming weaker with each thrust from both men.

Naked as the day she was born, the Hyuuga was fucked from one penis to the other, the men standing around moving inside her without any care for her, focused more on their own pleasure than on the woman's.

And Hinata loves this, being spitroasted by both big dicks.

"Bwaa..." Hinata strongly pushes Toneri away, finally being able to breathe well again. Masturbating her lover, the Hyuuga looks at him with her beautiful pale eyes, receiving the typical arrogant smirk of her lover. "Na-Naruto-kun sto-op..." Hinata turns to her beloved while moaning, making the blond stops ramming in the perfection that was his wife's pussy.

"What?" Naruto asks her as he massages her hips and back.

"I w-want you..." Hinata is blushing about what she's going to ask. A little irrational, considering it's not the first time they've had this affair, or done what she's going to ask again. "I want you both inside me."

"…"

"I see." Toneri lies down on the moon's floor and pats his lap, inviting the Hyuuga as if it were a throne. "Sit down."

It was more of an order than a request, but the Hyuuga more than gladly accepted, after winking at her husband. She quickly mounted the Otsutsuki and grabbed his penis to direct it into her privacy, their gazes colliding as both descendants of Hamura lost themselves in their passion.

"mmm..." Hinata bit her lips as she sat on her lover's penis, her vagina receiving the long member with ease, as if it was accepting an old friend. When she felt the white-hair's testicles rubbing her vaginal lips, the blue-haired woman leaned in and kissed Toneri, wiggling her hips over the man in the moon.

"You're as tight as ever." Toneri says between kisses to the Hyuuga Princess, massaging the Hyuuga's buttocks, slapping them with his hands and feeling the flesh shake off each blow. "Naruto hasn't been home much, huh?"

"Don't get too cocky now." A tingle runs through Hinata's body as she hears her husband's deep voice approaching them with a large, hard cock in sight, covered with his wife's vaginal juices. "It used to be much tighter."

"Naruto-kun, don't say such things!" Hinata felt like a teenager, listening to men talk about her vagina like that. She was no longer a little girl, now she was a woman with two children, it's normal that everything is no longer in place.

"Ahahaha! Sorry Hinata." Naruto apologized while laughing, as he kneels behind the couple copulating. His hands joined those of his old enemy, spanking the woman's fat ass to watch it turn red. "But that's not bad at all, this body's much sexier now."

"You're right." Toneri stopped ramming his old love to hold her buttocks apart and show Hinata's anus to her husband. "Let us show you how we worship your gorgeous body."

Hinata only nodded, sinking her face into Toneri's neck, feeling Naruto playi with her anus, lubricating it for the double penetration.

But Hinata wanted to try something different today.

"Naruto-kun, not there this time, I have another hole." The sweet voice of his wife stopped the blond, who was about to penetrate Hinata's ass. The blond stared at his wife smile at him with equal displays of sweetness and lust.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" The Uzumaki only received the nod from the Hyuuga, before she leaned back on the white haired man, so he only shrugged and directed his penis at Hinata's pussy.

Which was already filled with Toneri's cock.

"Hggnnn!" Toneri drew Hinata closer to him, feeling her bite his neck as Naruto sank his cock further and further.

Half of it...

"Shit..." The blond man grinded his teeth when he felt Hinata's pussy push back his dick. Taking a long breath, the blond man moved further firmly, ignoring the moans of the mother of two kids.

Three-quarters...

"Are you okay, Hime?" A worried Toneri asked the woman, ignoring how the Hokage's penis touched his. Hamura's heir only felt the woman nod in his throat, pressing her breasts to his chest.

"Well, this is not working." Naruto stopped penetrating his wife and pulled out his cock, to spit it out and jerk off, lubricating his cock more than it was. "Toneri, lift Hinata up a little bit."

"Ahh..." Hinata moaned a little when Toneri obeys the blonde, lifting her from her buttocks and leaving only the tip of his penis in her womanhood. "Yess..." Hinata sighed happily as she feels her beloved husband insert the tip of his manhood into her sensitive vagina, both penises stretching her vaginal walls.

Settling down, Naruto kneels on Toneri's legs, both ignoring how their penises were toughing each other. The blond man held the Hyuuga's hips as he nods to the other man, who tightens his grip on the woman rear.

"1, 2 and…" Both men hold the Hyuuga in their large hands, marking her body with their fingers. "3!" In one quick movement, the men lower the beautiful kunoichi onto their penises, sinking their pricks into Hinata's warm cunt.

"Gwaaaaa!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy, causing the boys to grimace at the scream. Trying to catch her breath, the jounin noticed absently how Naruto leaned against her back, both men breathing as hard as she did. "Give me a... minute."

Both men didn't answer her; they just leaned on her more. The Hyuuga sighed as the blond man gently bit her fine neck, until Toneri caught her lips, his tongue dominatign the mouth of the Uzumaki matriarch.

Naruto didn't like being left out, so he grabbed his wife's huge tits and pulled her close to him, Hinata turning her head to kiss her husband. The woman could only groan as she felt her men's hands struggling to play with her breasts, moving her body over the penises inside her full vagina.

Taking a long breath, the Hyuuga began to move back and forth, being supported by the hips of Naruto and Toneri, who rammed her pussy every time the girl moved. The kunoichi drowned out a squeal as the men decided she was ready for more.

"You're so tight, Hinata..." Naruto grunted in the ear of the blue-haired woman, who only moaned when she feels her blond man holding her breast back with one arm and caressed her chin with the other hand, as the speed of his thrusts increase.

Toneri didn't stay behind, ramming his cock upwards into the woman, touching her g-spot, while he holds her hips and penetrates her with all the strength that the little space gave him.

Hinata closes her eyes and just enjoyed being loved, feeling her men thrust with an enormous intensity into her womanhood, while they grope her body as they wish.

Her ass shook with every ramming from the blond, her tits bounced like crazy with every impulse the white haired man gave, and her lips were split from the sudden kisses of both men.

"God, yes, yes, yes!" It wasn't long before, with a high-pitched scream, the mature woman came hard on their cocks, wetting Toneri's pelvis and squeezing the cocks inside to the point that they couldn't move.

"Shit." With great willpower, both men pulled out from the Hyuuga's cunt and released their cumn on her round ass, staining it with white.

Naruto falls on Hinata who rest on Toneri, all three of them breathing heavily and sweating profusely as they recover from the intense orgasm they all had.

Hinata felt smaller than usual, caught between the two big men, but the cum on her butt showed her that they wanted her as much as she wanted them.

Giving small kisses to the descendants of Hagoromo and Hamura, the girl sighed happily as she felt the rejuvenated pricks touch her crotch, rubbing her vagina and anus.

"It's good that you still have energy." The woman pushes Naruto a little bit to give her space, to turn around and turn her back on Toneri. "My pussy hurts a little, so why don't you take my ass together?"

"I'd love to…but." Toneri said to her as he scratched his head. "My back is itching, could you get up Hime?"

A silence fell between the threesome, until Hinata blushed at the realization that Toneri was complaining about the rocky ground, and Naruto laughed, and lifted Hinata with ease.

Hinata exclaimed in surprise at her husband's action and wrapped her arms around his neck, before giggling when she saw Naruto's smile as he spreads her ass cheeks. The woman grabbed her beloved's penis with her delicate hand and directed it to her tight anus, moaning as the man lowered her onto his dick.

When Toneri stood behind the woman and joined the couple, penetrating the Hyuuga's filled anus, Hinata was really glad to decide to have her little affair far away from her children, on the other side of the Moon.

She did not have to drown out her cries of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I hope you liked it, please comment and vote in the poll, it would be a great help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please comment any idea you may have


End file.
